Shinigami's Pet
by Hotaru7
Summary: COMPLETE. The final chapter is in. Some angst. OC (Shinigami) Duo is in love with Heero, however, something goes wrong and Duo is plunged into sadness until Shinigami finds him. OCx2, tad bit of 1R not much though since im not a big fan of the pairing.
1. Shinigami's Pet I

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
1xR, OCx2  
  
Shinigami's Pet Part I-  
  
He had watched him for almost a year now. Longing. Wanting. That thin, muscular, lithe body was under scrutiny every minute that was available when those stunning Prussian blue eyes weren't drowning him with a stare.  
  
Duo had noticed that he was sexually attracted to Heero about a year ago. Before that he had just thought their relationship was just as really good friends, but now everywhere he went, his thoughts were occupied with Heero. Just thinking of that body writhing in pleasure beneath him was enough to make him moan and stiffen.  
  
Heero, however, was as indifferent as ever towards Duo as he was everyone else. Recently Duo had been debating whether to tell Heero that he loved him. He wondered what Heero would say. He would probably think that he was a freak and would hate him. Tears started to flow down Duo's cheeks. He knew it could never be. Heero was supposed to be in love with Relena. A ragged breath escaped Duo, his hands pulling at his hair, he was just so frustrated. He couldn't keep his emotions bottled up anymore. Just recently he had almost told Quatre his feelings towards Heero, but had checked himself in time. Nobody could know his condition as he put it, for that was what it was. Heero was like a drug and Duo the addict.  
  
The door to his room clicked open and the object of Duo's thoughts was standing at the threshold. Duo wiped his face quickly before Heero could see.  
  
"Come down to dinner." He said indifferently.  
  
"Okay!" Came the happy reply. Duo noticed that he was hungry and what better time to admire his love then when he was eating?  
  
Duo followed Heero's beautiful body down the stairs of one of the many safe houses that Quatre owned. Once at the bottom they proceeded to the kitchen.  
  
"Something smells very good." Duo said from behind Heero.  
  
"Then don't just stand there! Come sit down." Quatre called out. Duo promptly took his seat across from Heero to get the best view. Quatre brought several dishes of food and Duo dug in ravenously.  
  
The beginning of the meal passed well. Duo sat listening for once. Quatre and Trowa were talking about different famous concertos by various musicians, while the conversation which Duo was paying the most attention to was between Wufei and Heero.  
  
"Yes. She should be arriving tomorrow." Wufei looked a little less animated at these words. Relena wasn't one of his favorite persons.  
  
Duo swallowed. Now he wouldn't have his chance to tell Heero his thoughts. He ventured out to confirm.  
  
"Relena?" Heero turned to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see."  
  
"She's gotten a bit better. Ruling a kingdom has brought some sense into her now that the war is over." Duo's breath hitched. Heero Yuy was complimenting Relena? During the war he couldn't stand her. He would say how she just wouldn't shut up. Duo felt sadness seeping into him. He needed air. He needed a walk outside to think things through. He stood up abruptly, catching the attention of everyone.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk."  
  
"Are you sure, it's pretty cold." Quatre sounded worried. It was snowing lightly outside and the temperature was around zero degrees Fahrenheit.  
  
"I need some air."  
  
"Alright." Quatre said giving in. Duo grabbed a long black overcoat and a black scarf. Stepping outside into the chilly afternoon, Duo shut the door behind him and started walking towards the park. Despite the small days, it was bright outside because of the snow. Duo started to cry when he was a safe distance from the safe house.  
  
---  
  
"He's been acting weird lately hasn't he?" Quatre said looking around.  
  
"Yes, for once he hasn't been annoying and loud." Wufei acquiesced.  
  
"He's probably just sick." Trowa said.  
  
"I dunno." Quatre replied.  
  
---  
  
Duo's tears felt very cold as they slid down his cheeks. He sat down at a park bench. The tears had solidified and broke into small pieces. He just started pouring out everything he had held back recently. Silently tears slid down his cheeks in torrents, broken every once and a while by a sob. His head was down and his glove-clad hands dampened slightly as some of the unfrozen tears wetted them. He sudden felt a warm wash of air around him and he looked up. There was nothing there but the snow-covered pine trees. He tensed further if possible. The tears in his eyes were gone he had felt as if someone had come up and licked them away. Feeling almost as if someone was watching him, Duo looked around him frantically and found nothing. He decided that it was a little too weird and turned onto the path towards the safe house. Little did he know that someone was watching him from a nearby tree.  
  
---  
  
Shinigami watched as his love walked away after what he had done. He didn't want Duo crying over some mortal who was in love with another. Duo was HIS and his alone. He wanted that body underneath him. Lost in his touch. Moaning and writhing in the pleasure that he induced. Eventually Duo would be his. All Shinigami had to do was wait until the right time.  
  
---  
  
Duo walked quickly back to the safe house. He felt sleepy and had no idea how long he had been out. He walked up to the front door and inserted his key and opened the door, quickly stepping inside. It was quiet and dark. He walked into the kitchen. Everyone seemed to be asleep. That was odd. Nobody in the safe house went to bed this early. Duo shrugged it off maybe they went out somewhere although that hardly seemed plausible either, however, he looked around for a note. There was none. Duo sighed and decided to go to bed.  
  
After completing his usual ablutions before going to bed, Duo curled up into the bed sheets, slowly drifting off to sleep. He vaguely wondered why he was so tired so early and his thoughts wandered back to the incident in the park before he snuggled further into the, falling into a slumber. He felt something warm encase him as he entered his dreams.  
  
---  
  
Shinigami looked down at Duo who was now snuggled into his chest. He had made sure Duo slept and had made his companions sleepy too. He had wanted to see Duo without interruption even though he could easily leave in a blink of an eye before anyone noticed. He looked at those perfect features, creamy skin covering an attractive body. Eyelids covered stunning violet eyes which he longed to see hazed in passion. Shinigami let out a slight moan. He just couldn't wait. Morning sent Shinigami back to his lair where he lay, abiding. Duo would soon be his.  
  
--- Duo awoke refreshed, feeling much better than he had the day before. He felt like today was the day that he was going to tell Heero, before Relena came. He completed his usual works after getting up and headed down to breakfast in a reasonably happy mood as of late.  
  
"Duo!" Duo turned and faced an angry Quatre when he stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"What took you so long?" Duo only then remembered the warm flush of air.  
  
"Sorry. I was lost in thought. It was nothing."  
  
"That's good to hear! We had no idea where you were. You could have been killed or kidnapped..."  
  
"I'm fine," trust Quatre to be worried, "honestly I'm okay."  
  
"Alright, then, come eat breakfast." Quatre sighed. Duo just beamed and took a plate of food and sat himself in his usual position across from Heero. He stole a quick glance and started eating quickly.  
  
"Um...Duo, are you okay?" Wufei asked almost timidly. "Lately you haven't really been yourself." Duo stopped in mid slice of his orange. He wished he could tell Wufei about the pain and frustration he was going through, but he couldn't.  
  
"I'm...fine."  
  
"Okay then." Duo continued slicing his orange but his head was down. What could he do? Today was the only time he could tell him. He didn't know how long Relena was staying.  
  
Breakfast finished up uneventfully in another fifteen minutes. Heero got up and Duo promptly got up to follow him. Heero looked back and saw Duo following him. He stopped.  
  
"I need to talk to you Heero."  
  
"Hn." Duo took that as a yes and sure enough he was allowed to follow Heero into his room, braid swinging behind him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Heero...I-I..." Duo sighed heavily, taking in a deep breath, it was now or never, "I love y-" He was stopped by Heero walking up to him.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You...you do?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"...so?" Heero leaned forward and kissed Duo. It was bit brutal but he felt like he was in heaven. Heero tasted so good. Duo almost let out a moan; however, Heero stopped the kiss and walked towards the door.  
  
"I'll be back to discuss this."  
  
"Um...ok." Heero then left Duo standing in the middle of his room. Duo was ecstatic. Happiness brimmed in his eyes for the first time in a long time. Duo couldn't believe Heero loved him. Well he hadn't exactly said 'I love you' but kissing someone was definitely a start! Duo ran into his room and sat on his bed contemplating about what would happen next. What would Heero do about Relena? An evil grin spread against Duo face. Maybe he would kick her out.  
  
After about half an hour Duo started to loose the happy gleam in his eyes. Where was Heero? Relena must have been here by now, but he hadn't heard anything. He walked silently down to Heero's room and knocked lightly. There was no answer.  
  
He then decided to check downstairs before he alerted the rest of the guys. They would think he was stupid worrying for no reason about where Heero, the perfect soldier was, even though now there was a reason. Duo didn't want to tell them just yet until Heero and he had their 'talk.' Duo walked down the hall and down the steps stealthily. He checked the television room and found nobody. He then checked the study and the living room. Nothing. By now Duo was getting slightly worried. Did Heero leave to go somewhere? Did someone kidnap him? Who could kidnap the perfect soldier? Duo walked forward. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen and he walked silently towards them. He knew some one was in the kitchen. He perked his ears up even further and heard....moaning? Duo had now reached the bit of wall that had an arch constructed into it to get into the kitchen. The table was on the right and the cooking area in front of it. When looking straight forward you can only see the cooking area, there was nobody there. Duo tilted his head a fraction of an inch and what he saw made his heart stop.  
  
Well what do you think? Please review or flame. Just remember flames will be ignored.  
  
Hotaru 


	2. Shinigami's Pet II

Here is chapter two. Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
1xR, OCx2,  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Shinigami's Pet II-  
  
Duo's eyes went wide. Tears formed in his violet eyes as he looked upon of the image of Relena sitting on Heero's lap, making out. Heero was sitting in a chair and since Relena was in front of him, he didn't see or hear Duo. Thankfully neither did Relena. Duo just stood shocked for a moment. Why had Heero kissed him? He had loved Relena all along. Why then? WHY? These thoughts raced through Duo's mind. More tears cascaded down his cheeks as he turned and ran back to the hall and out the front door.  
  
Despite the bitter cold and wind Duo ran without a coat or boots and just in his usual priest's outfit, the sleeves rolled up, his tears breaking into little twinkling fragments as he ran. He ran until a stitch in his side became unbearable. He found himself in the same park as the night before. He sat down on the ice cold bench.  
  
Snow started to fall, leaving little twinkles in his hair and on his clothes. Tears continued to fall down his cheeks. From tears of sadness they changed to tears of anger and frustration. He was ashamed of admitting his feelings to Heero. He felt hatred towards Relena for stealing him. Duo thought that it was none of Heero's fault at first but then why would he let Relena do something like that to her and for what he say Heero seemed to enjoy it. These thoughts and more flew through Duo's head.  
  
---  
  
Shinigami watched Duo. This was what he had waited for. Luckily he didn't have to make Heero and Relena fall in love, not that he wouldn't have to get Duo. He would have killed them just to get to Duo. Now was his chance to make his move.  
  
---  
  
Duo's fingers were already turning blue. He was paling and he was certain he would get frostbite if he didn't get anywhere warm soon. But what did it matter anymore? He just wished he could die. How could Heero do that to him? What was going on?! He was brought back to the real world when he heard a smooth, silky voice.  
  
"He doesn't love you." Duo looked up and saw a beautiful man wearing a long black cloak. His long black thigh length hair was tied back in long ponytail and his eyes were stunning, so different. They were a pitch black that made you wonder whether they were real. Flecked throughout them was a deep red. Duo couldn't help drowning in them. They currently watched him with amusement, passion, and lust. Duo wondered how this man knew what had happened with Heero. Duo looked over Shinigami. Something about him screamed a challenge to all those around him. No doubt Duo thought that he was one of the most sensual, beautiful men he had ever seen, he itched to touch that skin and had a mad desire to moan out loud, but then he thought about Heero  
  
"It's not true. You're lying!" Duo looked up into Shinigami's black-red eyes challengingly Shinigami looked into Duo's violet eyes. He wondered why Duo still thought that Heero loved him. Duo looked down onto the ground. Who was this man and why was he telling Duo that Heero didn't love him? It was obvious that Heero had been overpowered by Relena, yet a voice in the back of his mind kept nagging him that nobody could really overpower the Perfect Soldier.  
  
Shinigami tilted Duo's tear-stained chin up kissing away the stray tears. Despite the fact that he only wanted Heero to kiss and touch him, Duo liked the feel of Shinigami's soft lips on his face and he suppressed a moan. Wait...he was supposed to love Heero. Duo pulled out of Shinigami's warm touch on his chin. Why was feeling these sudden emotions? Why was he feeling desire, want, need...lust? He longed to know.  
  
"Who are you?" Shinigami smirked at this.  
  
"I am the Shinigami." Duo's mouth parted slightly in surprise. Was this a joke? Shinigami took advantage of this and delved into Duo's mouth roughly. The kiss was brutal. Shinigami brought his hand up and pulled at one of the muscles on Duo's jaw and forced his mouth open further. Duo felt a tongue insert itself into his mouth, brutally tasting the insides of his mouth.  
  
Shinigami tasted the inside of Duo's mouth and felt like he was addicted to a drug. Duo tasted so sweet and innocent, and he wanted more. He wanted to hear Duo moan as he made love to him, he wanted Duo to writhe in pleasure; he wanted Duo by his side forever. Duo was still in shock. Once he realized his position he jerked away. He was Heero's and for nobody else. He wanted Heero to be his savior from sorrow.  
  
"Wh-What do you want from me?"  
  
"Simple, I want you: your body and your soul."  
  
"What?" Duo asked out of shock.  
  
"You are no longer going to give yourself up to that stupid mortal. Your MINE and mine alone." With that he savagely took Duo's lips again. Duo struggled but to no avail. Eventually Shinigami broke away from Duo to look over him. Duo looked beautiful beyond belief. He had to keep himself in check from taking Duo right then and there, but now was not the time.  
  
"I love Heero and I will only love him. Nobody else. I'm his."  
  
"He didn't say he loved you, did he?" Shinigami retorted with a wicked smile. Tears started to fall down Duo's cheeks. Heero never really had said he loved Duo.  
  
"I'm sure he will."  
  
"To bad he will never have the chance."  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"Because your mine."  
  
"I am not!" Shinigami smirked at this. He felt a strong feeling of possessiveness. Duo felt helpless. He didn't know if what Shinigami said was true, but he had an air of confidence that went unchallenged.  
  
Only then did Duo notice that he was frozen to the bone. He tore his eyes off Shinigami's luscious body and turned to look upon his naked hands. They were slowly turning a nasty shade of blue. He pinched himself drawing some blood, not feeling a thing. Shinigami looked at the sitting Duo. He realized that his precious would get cold. Before Duo could react he found himself scooped up into arms. Unable to move a lot of his body, all Duo could do was lean up against Shinigami's warm chest. He felt very sleepy, but tried to keep his eyes open.  
  
"It's okay little one, go to sleep." Duo could do nothing but comply as his heavy eyelids fell across his eyes. Shinigami smiled as Duo unconsciously buried his himself further into his black-clad chest, seeking warmth.  
  
Shinigami spread open his black wings and opened a hole in the ground and floated gracefully into the Underworld, carrying his soon to be lover with him.  
  
---  
  
Duo awoke to feel someone fingering his hair. It felt so good. He let out a small moan. The person was eliciting sparks which were traveling through his scalp. He was pulled back and he opened his eyes only to see darkness. Then, it seemed as if a veil had been removed from his eyes and he let them adjust. He looked around and found himself on a very lavish couch. Sadly, that was al he could see. Everything else seemed to be covered by darkness and shadow.  
  
"It will take a while before your mortal eyes adjust to darkness in the Underworld. In a few weeks you will become used to the darkness and your eyes will see everything in this room." Duo jumped at the voice. It was silky and sensual. He whipped around to come face to face with his captor, Shinigami. He could just barely see him.  
  
"Why are you keeping me here?"  
  
"I believe that we already discussed this." And with that he moved forward into Duo's field of vision. Duo's breath hitched.  
  
Shinigami's long black hair spilled around him in a puddle. All he was wearing was a pair of black pants, so a well sculpted chest was visible to Duo who longed to touch it. He felt caress on the back of his neck and he unconsciously leaned back into the touch. Shinigami smirked as he came forward and claimed Duo's mouth with his soft lips. Duo didn't know what to do. For some reason Shinigami's touch was calling to him. He felt complete with it. He let him explore his mouth. Shinigami smiled at this. Duo was slowly becoming his.  
  
Shinigami broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down Duo's neck pausing to nibble on his ear and then continuing down to his bare chest. Duo's breath caught itself in his throat. Despite Shinigami's intoxicating touch and scent Duo managed to wonder why this couldn't have been Heero, however, these thoughts stopped when Shinigami once again claimed Duo's mouth. After a while they stopped for breath.  
  
"You taste delicious my pet."  
  
Thoughts raced through Duo's mind. Why was he here? He just wanted to go back home. He felt like he was already giving in to Shinigami. He needed to get away, but how? His vision was far from being less than perfect and he had no idea where he was. Sleepiness was coming on him and he fell against Shinigami's chest, falling into a deep slumber.  
  
---  
  
Duo awoke for a second time. Everything was still generally dark, but he could see a bit more than he had before. Shinigami lay in what seemed to be slumber in all his glory, dark hair spilling around the both of them. Duo guessed this would be his best chance to get away. He didn't know where he was, or how he was going to get back to the living world. All he knew was he had to get away. He carefully and slowly untwined himself from Shinigami's hair and limbs.  
  
He padded over to what seemed a vague outline of a door. Duo walked towards it. Sure enough it was a door. He carefully opened it and climbed into a silent hallway. There were doors everywhere he could see. Duo tried a couple which led to several more hallways with tons of doors.  
  
He eventually found himself in a rather large hallway or so it seemed as he couldn't see one end to the other and he imagined that he must be in one of the main hallways. Art littered the walls, many of the pictures gruesome and others beyond Duo's comprehension. Duo heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked around frantically all that he saw were the few paintings in his vision. The footsteps were distant, but Duo had absolutely no idea where they were coming from as they were echoing all over the place. Duo's mind raced. He felt around and came to a door, not knowing where he was. He pushed the door open, thankful that it was unlocked and he closed the door behind him, heart pounding.  
  
The room was beautiful for what Duo could see. All around there were twinkling particles which were suspended in mid air. Otherwise, for what Duo's vision allowed, the room was completely black and dark. He reached out to touch one of the particles but found he couldn't. He was about to let his hand fall back when it was taken and kissed a tongue running over the tips of his fingers. Duo nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Duo groaned. "Face it. You're going to be mine forever." Duo was scooped up into arms and carried back to the room they had previously been in together.  
  
Only then did he notice Shinigami's black wings. This surprised him as he hadn't seen anything like them in his life. He was curious as to what they felt like, but refrained from reaching for them. It seemed like he was never going to be able to escape from the Underworld, but for some strange reason he didn't want to leave. This was a whole new world to explore, but there was no Heero. The image of Heero and Relena making out was still imprinted in his mind. He shook his head to get rid of it. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. Did Heero love him? Why had he kissed him then?  
  
Shinigami watched the play of emotions across Duo's exquisite face: adventurous hope and then sadness almost beyond belief. He reached out and slapped Duo's face hard. Duo's tears mingled with the blood that ran down the side of his lips.  
  
"He doesn't love you. He loves another. Why can't you accept that? And even if he did you would still be mine." Duo's tears stopped and he looked up at Shinigami incredulously. His emotions started turning to hate. He had a mad desire to strangle the man in front of him. How dare he say such a thing? Why was he bent on making his life miserable?  
  
Duo lunged for Shinigami but he easily avoided Duo and pushed him on his back, moving Duo's loose hair away and exposing the creamy expansive of skin on Duo's back. Duo could feel kisses all over his shoulders and back as Shinigami straddled him.  
  
"We need to add something to your back. I have just the thing." From somewhere unknown to Duo, Shinigami produced to black seeds.  
  
"This may hurt quite a bit." Duo wondered what it could be that would hurt him. Shinigami produced a bottle of black rose oil and set about working it around the top of Duo's back near the shoulder blade. Duo was curious beyond belief, he was not prepared for what was next though. Shinigami's hands stopped their massaging and took up one of the black seeds.  
  
"Brace yourself." Duo didn't question, though he would have liked to, and did as he was told. Yet, even though he did brace himself, he was not ready for the excruciating pain that came as Shinigami took the seed and forced it into Duo's back. He could feel it merging in the bone underneath as he pushed it further in. Duo cried out in pain. It was more than he had ever felt in his life. He just wanted to die then and there. That much pain was unfair to any living person, or dead person for that matter. Shinigami kissed the area soothingly where the seed had gone in. Tears had sprung from Duo's eyes. This process was repeated on the other side of Duo's back, eliciting more screeches of pain from Duo.  
  
Duo felt exhausted and the pain in his back was still excruciating. He didn't even know what had happened; only that it was incredibly painful. He leaned up against Shinigami, unable to support himself. Shingiami cradled him in his arms and set him down on a bed. Duo curled up against his lithe body and was soon asleep.  
  
~Yay~ This chapter was a bit longer than the last. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.  
  
Hotaru 


	3. Shinigami's Pet III

Here is another chapter. Thanks to all who took the time to review.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Shinigami's Pet III-  
  
Duo awoke with his pupils narrowed in pain. It eventually lessened and he got used to the pain that lingered. It took him a while to remember where he was and why he felt so much pain. Something just didn't feel right, but he couldn't place it. His mood was slightly perked up as he could see much better than before. His eyes scanned the room which was clear as the light of day to him now.  
  
He reached to brush some bangs away and saw that one of his wrists was banded and chained with black and silver. The end was currently hooked to what looked like a small iron weight on a table beside the bed he was on. Duo was stupefied for a second. Why was someone so stupid as to leave him alone chained to a weight that could have been lifted by a baby? Once he tugged at his chain to move the weight he found out why. As much as he tugged it would not budge. He tried to lift it but it didn't even move a hairs breath. Duo groaned, but turned around to face the end of the bed. Something was wrong. It seemed to be on the tip of his tongue.  
  
Duo gradually narrowed it down to something wrong with his back. He reached as far as he could and felt two pointy projections on the upper extremities of his back. He then withdrew his hand back in horror. He then remembered what had happened last night. What the heck was wrong with him? What were those things? All he remembered was feeling two cold, slick things inserted into his back, and then there was pain. Oh, excruciating pain!  
  
Duo moaned and arched back into a touch on the sensitized protrusions.  
  
"The skin is highly sensitive." Duo could hear the smirk in Shinigami's voice as he rubbed the spots again, eliciting another moan from Duo. Shinigami leaned forward and placed a kiss on Duo's bare shoulder and then pulled him onto his lap and started massaging the projections in rhythmic motions, sending Duo over the edge. This accompanied many kisses placed all over Duo's body. Duo moaned and leaned unconsciously into the inviting touch. Shinigami finally took Duo's mouth and kissed him brutally. Duo moaned as Shinigami was still keeping up his torture as he kissed Duo.  
  
Duo mentally slapped himself for losing control, but all thoughts of Heero were thrown out the window as Shinigami continued. In the end Duo was a tumble of super sensitized nerves, feeling very stiff. Duo's chocolate locks entangled in Shinigami's jet black ones which started snaking atop of Duo's chest. Shinigami pulled Duo down slightly, decreasing the angle in between his sweat-coated body and the bed, idly rubbing his fingers over the protrusions. Duo lay back, in heaven, feeling the touches on the new additions to his body. He was about to ask Shinigami what the heck they were when he was stopped in his tracks with the statement that was uttered.  
  
"Your wings should grow out soon; in about a week. If you thought that this morning hurt then wait until tomorrow or the day after. It'll get worse everyday as your skin stretches to accommodate them growing inside you. Eventually they will break through. As you can deduce, that will hurt considerably more than last night. They will, of course," he added with a wicked smile, "stay sensitive throughout the time they are growing inside you and will, for a week or two, after they emerge."  
  
Duo's mouth hung agape. Wings? Of all the things, wings? He wasn't really complaining, I mean who doesn't dream of flying through the air on wings? But still...  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"Because, Duo," he said lazily, trailing a hand down Duo's chest, "I'm turning you into a demonic creature. I intend to keep you here forever. When you are finally a demon I will claim you as my own for eternity."  
  
Duo started, seeing a flaw in his plan. "I'll eventually die, your immortal so I'll only be with you for a small faction of time considering the amount of time you've lived," he said triumphantly.  
  
"Duo, Duo, Duo." Shinigami said pausing, his hand under Duo's cheek, "Don't you think I already saw that? Right now I am having a potion made that will render you immortal forever."  
  
"What if I refuse to take it?"  
  
"It's not like you have a choice. I will shove it down your throat if I have too. You'll eventually watch your friends die, and then who will you turn to?" Duo glared back in hate. Shinigami chuckled lightly. Wanting to prod the boy further, knowing how much he hated not be human.  
  
"I can already see it in your eyes. You're starting to change right before my eyes. I will celebrate that day when you are my own and can no longer linger on that stupid mortal boy." Duo groaned in protest and eventually pleasure as the areas on his back were mercilessly massaged. Shinigami loved seeing Duo at his mercy. So vulnerable so innocent, itching to be taken, but he could wait. It would not be long now.  
  
I know it's more like a teaser. I have ideas for the next chapter, but I needed to clear a few things up in this chapter to make other chapters more enjoyable and less confusing.  
  
Please review. Feedback is an encouragement to continue on writing.  
  
By the way I just bought the first Petshop of Horrors by Matsuri Akino. It's very good. Have any of you read it?  
  
Hotaru 


	4. Shinigami's Pet IV

My, my, it has been a long time hasn't it? I am terribly sorry for the long wait. School has started so I won't be able to update as much. (Not like I do much better in the summer) I cleared up some of the typos in the last chapter ::pats self on back:: (not like you care)  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. It is always greatly appreciated.  
  
So you guys don't want Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei to die eh? hmmm... read on and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Warning-yaoi, angst, slight Heero bastardation Mostly Duo POV because I couldn't really think about what Shinigami would say to stuff.  
  
---  
  
4 days after Duo finds out he has wings....  
  
---  
  
Duo sighed heavily, tears threatening to fall down his paling cheeks. What he wouldn't do to get back to the mortal world. Duo felt like he could even bear to see Heero again after what he did with Relena. Heero must love her, but then why did he kiss me?  
  
He looked out the window onto the landscape for answers. He could see pretty far now and he was quite surprised with what he saw. It was like the mortal world on Earth but everything seemed to have a black tint to it and a dark fog always seemed to linger. Duo thought it was interesting and shamefully admitted it that he wouldn't mind living here. Duo tried pushing his thoughts away from the landscape and back to Heero, but he didn't feel like ever thinking about Heero because when he did all he saw were images of Heero accompanied by Relena right there by his side.  
  
He turned and sat down on a stool in front of a lavish mirror on a dresser. Carved on the wood were beautiful symbols that Duo felt like he knew what they meant but just couldn't place them from anywhere. He slowly turned up to look into the mirror. His skin had paled several hues and his eyes were a darker violet.  
  
The wings in his back were threatening to break through anytime soon. It had already been five days and every day the pain got worse. He would wake up in the middle of the night twitching and writhing in pain, almost ripping the sheets, which he gripped tightly. He tried not to scream, but it was very difficult. He could do nothing as Shinigami continued his sweet, caressing, torture. At least it felt better than the pain.  
  
A head with a pair of stoning black-red eyes snaked over his black-clad shoulder and rested there, peering into Duo's darkened, amethyst depths through the mirror. Duo had gotten used to Shinigami now. He wouldn't admit it to himself but he enjoyed it when Shinigami touched him. He didn't know what he felt, but it was different then when Heero had kissed him. He didn't know why or how, but he felt himself slipping into Shinigami's alluring touch.  
  
---  
  
They had searched frantically for him over the last few days and nothing had come up. Quatre was on the brink of tears again. Trowa was trying to comfort him. Wufei paced back and forth. Even though he found Duo aggravating and annoying, the loss of Duo's happy presence was a hard hit.  
  
Relena had decided to stay for a couple of days while they were searching for Duo. Heero knew that Duo had seen Relena and him and he was glad that Duo finally knew that he was not his. He didn't know that this was the effect it would have on him. Duo was acting like a child who couldn't get what he wanted. It was completely and totally not his fault. He had no idea that Duo would have run away so easily from the truth.  
  
"How can he have just disappeared in thin air?" Quatre asked to no one in particular. He and Trowa were lounging on the couches while Wufei sat on the ground across the coffee table from them. Heero and Relena were sitting in the love seat in the corner.  
  
"It seems like he was just swallowed up by a hole in the ground." said an exasperated Wufei. It was already very late, far past one o'clock in the morning. We've filed a missing persons report, but there are just so many that it could take them a year down at the precinct to get around to it, there are just so many."  
  
"Yeah, they're pretty useless to us right now." Trowa acquiesced.  
  
Heero's thoughts were lost upon the matter. He had absolutely no idea where Duo was or why he was still there.  
  
"We can only hope and wait I suppose, although I've never had much faith in both of those matters." Trowa said into the now silent room.  
  
"Yes, that is all we can do right now," consented Wufei.  
  
"We ought to get some sleep, there is no point depriving ourselves of it when we know we can't do anything." Everyone silently acquiesced to Quatre's advice by slowly gathering themselves and heading for the staircase.  
  
---  
  
Shinigami sat alone in his still room. He could tell that Duo was slowly succumbing to him and would soon be a complete demon, but first there were a couple of things to take care of before Duo drank the immortal potion that would seal and bind his fate to the Underworld.  
  
---  
  
Duo was glad that Shinigami had left. He really needed to think about things. He couldn't bear watching Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and, yes, even Heero and Relena die right in front of him. It was too much.  
  
All his life he had never truly had friends except for them. His world wouldn't be worth living for, and, sadly, if he wanted to die he couldn't. If he couldn't go home then at least they could come here. He wouldn't mind being Shinigami's as long as he knew his friends would be alive. He didn't once think what they would see as they would watch everyone else die. But how, how would he be able to get them here? He had no clue as to where you went to go back to the mortal world. There was only one thing he could do. For the first time he willing sought out Shinigami.  
  
---  
  
How could he make him his? True, his body was his, but what about his mind. He wanted Duo to need him. He had always got what he wanted, but this proved to be more difficult, but then the answer came knocking on his door, literally.  
  
---  
  
Duo knocked on the intricately carved door. He didn't know why he knocked. He could have just walked in, but he tried hard to keep to tradition in the mortal world. It made him feel less like a mistressly-like figure. When did a mistress knock? Duo pushed these thoughts as the doors magically opened. He walked in to find Shinigami lounging on a beautiful couch, his raven hair falling in a pool around him, looking good enough to eat. Shinigami beckoned him to sit down Duo walked towards him with slight hesitation, but then continued on. He had to do this to save his friends. He could feel himself stiffening, however, at the sight of Shinigami.  
  
"You know you don't have to knock."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you've finally come to me?"  
  
"...no." Shinigami smirked at this and pulled Duo onto his lap. Duo hardened even more. Shinigami feather light touches were driving him insane. He had the mad desire to ask Shinigami to stop playing games and get serious...Duo was disgusted with himself. Why was he thinking of things like these at a time like this?  
  
A jolt of pain brought him back to reality. It was followed by another jolt. He had constantly been feeling pain for almost a week now. At first it hurt so much that he wanted to die. However, over the last couple of days he had almost grown used to it. This was, however, much worse. He could feel it reverberating through his entire body. Duo's body felt like it was on fire, like white hot coals were being pressed against his skin.  
  
"Ah! It has begun!" Shinigami exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement. Duo knew what he was talking about. His wings. He could feel them slowly ripping his skin. Duo couldn't take holding it in anymore. He let out a scream because of the excruciating pain. Blood was coating his back and covering his now loose hair. It was like a red river, flowing all about Duo and onto the beautiful silk of the couch. If they had quickly sprouted out with one large jolt of pain, it wouldn't have been that bad, but this slow pain was horrible. Duo felt like he could feel every cell of his epidermis reluctantly breaking apart. He was slipping in between unconsciousness and consciousness.  
  
Eventually he let himself be swallowed by the painless darkness, without even seeing the black wings on his back, glistening in his blood. He could care less right now.  
  
---  
  
Shinigami looked at the wings and smiled. At last. He looked at Duo's now passive face that had earlier been screaming in pain. It was worth it. The wings were pretty large, reaching down to about Duo's thighs when relaxed. Shinigami reached out and a little black box appeared in thin air. He carefully opened the box. A beautiful bead hung on a metal hook. It was twice the size of a quarter and when you looked closer into it you could see mist floating around a beautiful black crystal. Reaching out to gently take the end of Duo's right wing, he heated the metal up and pierced it through at the end of the last black feather. The metal curved around and went through the flesh again, securing it. Just another step to make sure you are mine.  
  
---  
  
Well there. You have another installment. If you review, I will be encouraged to continue this fic. So please review  
  
Until next time.  
  
Hotaru 


	5. Shinigami's Pet V

Well here is another installment. I am terribly sorry it took so long. School has been more of a pain lately. Too much homework. I would have posted yesterday at night but ff.net was having hardware upgrades. I went back and corrected more typos and stuff like that for the earlier chapters (again, not like you care). I'm trying to make this story longer but I think it will end within another chapter or two. If you have any ideas to keep it going please tell me. I will see what I can do. I don't want to strain the story.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. It is always helpful to see what you guys think.  
  
Disclaimers applied  
  
Warning: yaoi, slight angst  
  
---  
  
Shinigami's Pet V-  
  
---  
  
Duo was dreaming. He was walking in a dark forest, decrepit and decaying. Death was in the air. The path in front of him was overgrown with dying vegetation. He sensed that the place was incredibly old. He continued walking, but then started running. Ahead of him was a spot where the sun broke through the forest's thick canopy. It looked ethereal. Duo sped up and reached it, surprised at what he saw.  
  
There Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were standing. Heero stood a bit further back. They seemed to be looking or waiting for something. Duo didn't care about what Heero had done right now. He was just happy that he could see his friends. Finally I'm away from that godforsaken place. Duo tried to call out to them, but nothing came out. He tried again, frustrated. Deciding that verbal communication wouldn't work, he tried visually communicating. He ran up to Quatre and stepped in front of his line of vision. Quatre didn't even blink. Trying this with Trowa and Wufei he gave up.  
  
Suddenly, Duo felt a hand pulling him back. He was moving further away from his friends. What's going on! Where am I going? He tried to reach out for his friends but he couldn't. They were drifting away. The picture he was seeing in his mind was then drifting away in a river full of black water. Darkness was all around him. Tears were welling up in his eyes just as he awoke.  
  
Duo awoke, sweat pouring from his skin. He lay back and got back up immediately something felt weird. Something was wrong. Memories from the previous night came crashing back. He gulped and looked behind himself and at his back. Two long, silky, black wings were projecting from his back.  
  
"Beautiful aren't they?" Duo jumped at the voice. Shinigami sat a little bits away watching Duo with amusement. He reached out and stroked them. Duo jumped out of his reach. As soon as Shinigami touched his wings he felt tiny electrical sparks shoot throughout his body. Shinigami smirked. "They are incredibly sensitive when first released from your body."  
  
"I surmised so." Shinigami smirked even more at this. Before Duo knew what was happening he had been turned on his back and straddled. Shinigami rid Duo of his shirt and started kissing down the length of his neck while simultaneously grabbing a fistful of feathers. Duo moaned. He felt the liquid heat trail of kissed on his neck travel down to his back.  
  
Shinigami turned Duo over and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Tongues dueled with the obvious winner of Shinigami. Duo could already feel himself stiffening. Shinigami broke the kiss, earning a soft whimper from Duo. He looked down, satisfied. Duo's lips were red from their recent encounter and his cheeks were flushed.  
  
Shinigami turned Duo over and gently pushed on newly formed muscles on his back, successfully retracting the wings. He then scooped Duo into his arms, his head resting on Shinigami's black-clad chest.  
  
Duo felt more normal now as the wings were gone from his back. They walked down some stairs and through many corridors in silence. One thing that Duo noticed, or rather, didn't notice was a heartbeat from Shinigami. At first he thought that was odd, but then realized that it would make sense for people from the Underworld probably not to have them.  
  
"Where are we going?" Shinigami smirked at the impatience in Duo's tone.  
  
"Wait, love." LOVE!? He's dead serious! Duo couldn't dwell on thoughts like these much longer.  
  
They had reached a set of heavy tinted brass doors, carved with mystical creatures and runic writing. Shingami raised his hand and the door opened by itself. In Duo's line of vision was a dark room with black marble pillars semi-detached to the wall. There was a small bed in the room and a chair. This intensified Duo's curiosity. He was suddenly scared. What is he doing? Is he doing what I've been hoping to escape? Duo squirmed in Shinigami's arms trying vainly to escape. Shinigami smirked.  
  
"It won't be that bad you know. Sure you will feel pain for quiet some time but in the end it is worth it, and let me remind you that you have no choice in the matter."  
  
Duo grunted, struggling even harder, "Let me go!"  
  
"Ah! I can't do that." Duo groaned. What was going on?  
  
"I have him, Kamachi." Duo halted. Who is he talking to? This question was answered as said Kamachi came into view.  
  
"Very good. I will begin immediately."  
  
Duo couldn't help but stare at Kamachi. His hair was black and waist length. Dark eyes peered at Duo, piercing and unwavering.  
  
"He looks like a good pallet, if I may say so."  
  
"Indeed he is." This threw Duo into a complete and utter state of confusion. What are they going to do to me? Shinigami set him down on the small futon and went to go and talk to Kamachi. Duo only caught parts of the conversation.  
  
"Yes. That will do fine."  
  
"I will start then."  
  
Shinigami came towards Duo and took his shirt off, well sculpted muscles now showing. Duo was lost in another dimension. He had absolutely no idea, that is, until he saw the needles. The machine whirred silently. OH MY GOD! THEIR GOING TO TATOO ME!? Duo saw it and made a move to run. He wasn't sticking around for this. Who knew that down here they did it the mortal way?  
  
"I don't think so," Shinigami said softly.  
  
A weight appeared out of nowhere and Duo found himself chained once again with the small weight that mysteriously weighed very much. The next thing he knew he was face down on the futon and Kamachi had straddled him from behind. Duo's head was spinning. He waited for the first pierce. I will not cry, I will not cry. He bit his lip when he felt it. They might has well have pressed hot coals to him. Duo tried his hardest not to cry out. He bit his lip, trying to keep in the sound and blood started running down his chin.  
  
Shinigami bent down and sat on the floor, peering into Duo's violet depths which showed immense pain right now. He leaned forward licking the blood off Duo's lips and kissing him deeply. Momentarily, Duo was lost from the pain but then as soon as they broke away tears started to form in Duo's eyes. Shinigami kissed a couple stray ones away and then stood up.  
  
"I'll shall be back to get him when you are done."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Then they parted, Shinigami's lithe body disappearing through the doorway. Duo was ashamed to admit it, but he missed Shinigami subconsciously. The pain continued for several more hours. Duo had absolutely no idea what was being done on his back. He was in too much pain to take notice of what shapes were being carved.  
  
After the excruciating time it took, Duo couldn't feel his back anymore. He didn't dare touch it. The skin felt incredibly tender. After some finishing touches Kamachi got off Duo and set the instrument down. Venturing out, Duo sat up, wincing slightly. Kamachi came in front of him and looked intensely into Duo's eyes, his fingers pushing Duo's chin up slightly. Duo wished he could lower his eyes but for some reason he couldn't. He was tempted to ask 'what?' but then decided not to. "I can see why Lord Shinigami fell for you." Duo was taken aback.  
  
"."  
  
Kamachi turned around and stepped away. "Make sure that you don't let anything come in contact with your back for two days. Then, you may do as you please with it."  
  
Duo muttered weakly, "all right."  
  
"Before you leave there is one last thing I was instructed to do. Follow me." Kamachi removed the weight from the chain on Duo's wrist and pocketed it. Curious, Duo followed. They came to a room with a fire burning. Duo wondered what they were doing there. Kamachi took the weight and before Duo knew it, attached it to the chained wrist.  
  
"W-what." Kamachi pressed Duo against the wall his beautiful features very noticeable to Duo.  
  
"Patience. This must be done. It going to hurt a lot, but it must be done." Kamachi walked away from Duo and then took a metal rod with a brand on it.  
  
"ah." Duo was scared now. The metal was glowing red hot.  
  
"Shh." it will only take a second. Kamachi walked forward and pushed Duo's braid behind his shoulder. Duo squirmed, he couldn't move. Kamachi had done something to the weight and he felt it weighed much more as his limbs were paralyzed.  
  
"If you move you'll mess it up and I'll have to repeat the process." At this Duo stopped moving. Might as well get this done once and once and for all. Kamachi pushed Duo's head back so the milky skin on his neck was exposed. Duo closed his eyes as the hot metal pushed against his neck. He let out a small yelp. Kamachi removed the metal and a small black brand of Shinigami's symbol was emblazoned on Duo's neck. Tears were in Duo's eyes.  
  
"I see he is ready." Shinigami's voice rang from the doorway.  
  
"Yes he is done." Kamachi removed the weight as he said this and gave it back to Shinigami. Duo winced in pain as he walked forward, following Shinigami. They arrived back at the bedroom and Shinigami turned around to face Duo. He first took a look at the brand and then at the tattoo.  
  
"Ah! Kamachi is very skilled. He never fails to do an excellent flawless job. Now for the finishing touches." Duo was given a collar which had dragons embroidered on it and was pinned at the side of his neck with a small sash coming off it. Similar bands were placed on his left wrist and right ankle. Duo was then given a pair of black leather pants which he wore, albeit they were uncomfortable. Shinigami left Duo shirtless and forced his wings to come out again. Truly, Duo looked stunning. He had seen earlier with two mirrors that the tattoo on his back was of a silver and black dragon. It started at the base of his spine and crept up between his wings to the back of his neck where its fierce snout lay on his nape. All together Duo made anyone drool with the leather pants, tattoo, and the wings. However, he was Shinigami's and only Shinigami's. Others could look, but not touch. He was like a beautiful glass doll in a shop window.  
  
---  
  
Ah! Another installment completed. I hope you guys liked it. Please R+R. it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Sorry about the description of the tattooing. I don't know how the process really works. Thanks again.  
  
Hotaru 


	6. Shinigami's Pet VI

Hello again for the last time. Once again I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I am thinking of writing a new story, but I want to finish this one first.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed, it is always greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue.  
  
Shinigami's Pet VI-  
  
What is going to happen now? What should I do?  
  
Duo didn't have an answer. Life seemed so comfortable and simple not long ago, and now it seemed as if his had taken a nose dive into a sea of complication. However, he found that day by day he was starting to get accustomed to life. This frightened him at first, but now it was hard to show hatred for the Underworld or Shinigami for that matter. He almost enjoyed his company.  
  
Unbeknownst to the other pilots, Duo was an avid reader and was open to learning new ideas and concepts. Shinigami took Duo to the library in the citadel and Duo was at a loss for words. Books piled high for a mile it seemed on dark bookshelves. Large windows looked upon an ocean front. It was majestic in its own beauty. Shinigami had smirked at Duo's face as he walked through the gargantuan doors.  
  
"All you have to do is say the name of the book you want and it will appear before you. There are books from this realm and most all the books from the mortal world."  
  
Finally, an escape from the thoughts around me. Duo could forget about Heero and Relena now. He could just lose himself in the books, and there certainly didn't seem like there would be a shortage anytime soon.  
  
Duo did something that surprised both Shinigami and himself that day. Duo ran up to him and wrapped his arms around the slender waist of Shinigami and buried himself into the dark fabric.  
  
"Thank you," came a muffled voice.  
  
Shinigami smiled and picked Duo up and cradled him in his arms. He carried him to a soft chair and set him down, kissing him passionately, yet tenderly.  
  
"I should be back soon. There is important business I must attend to." With that Shinigami took Duo's lips for one last time before departing.  
  
Duo touched his lips. For once in his life he felt loved. At first, it seemed that the only reason that Shinigami kept him here was lust. Now it felt like he was loved even though he saw lust in Shinigami's dark eyes at times. He had never felt the same in the mortal world. Everything there just seemed so superficial now.  
  
---  
  
Duo had read for hours, soon falling into a slumber eventually as the day wore on. Little did he know a storm was brewing outside, pushing the window open and sending the window flying open, letting in the icy rain. He unconsciously started shivering as the rain started collecting on the chair and on him. Night fell quickly, the sky turbulently rumbling while rain continued to fall.  
  
That was how Shinigami found him. He smirked at picked Duo up into his arm. Duo awoke groggily, looking up at Shinigami. He nuzzled deep into the folds of Shinigami's robes. Shinigami set him down on a bed, eliciting a whimper from Duo at the loss of warmth. With a flick of his wrist Duo was in dry clothes and snug in the warm bed. Shinigami lay down and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist. Duo smiled and lay his head on Shinigami's chest.  
  
---  
  
The storm raged, rattling the window panes. Heero sat on the couch in the living room thinking about what was going to happen in a matter of days. He hoped the weather would improve for his wedding with Relena.  
  
Quatre walked in with Trowa, sighing. He seemed to be doing a lot of it of late. They had almost given up on finding Duo. They had looked everywhere, hacked into every database and even using the legal way of finding a person after they had exhausted all other ideas.  
  
"Where could he be?" Quatre asked for the billionth time, his voice cracking.  
  
Trowa sighed, "We must move on if it comes to that."  
  
"He's right you know." Wufei remarked solemnly as he walked in.  
  
"I just don't understand why he would want to leave." Quatre sobbed out.  
  
"He must have had his reasons." Trowa replied in a soothing voice.  
  
"But he could have told us. We would have let him leave, or we could have solved his problem."  
  
"Well, we ought to respect his decision if that is, of course, why he left." Wufei said from the couch. "True. We don't even know if he was kidnaped or..." Trowa carried off.  
  
"Don't say that!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
They all looked at Heero as if expecting him to say something. Silence.  
  
"I bid you good night." Heero got up to leave, followed by Wufei.  
  
"Do you think he knows something?"  
  
Trowa sighed again, "I'm not sure. He hasn't really said anything throughout this entire affair, but he isn't the talkative type. He likes his action to speak for him."  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
"Let's go to bed." Quatre acquiesced and followed Trowa up the stairs.  
  
--  
  
Duo awoke, very comfortable and warm. He kept his eyes closed for several minutes before opening them. He sat up, stretching his knotted muscles. Shinigami was gone. A note lay on the night stand.  
  
My love,  
  
Matters of import call to me. I will return by the time night falls.  
  
Shinigami  
  
A velvety, black rose lay alongside the short note. Duo picked it up and brought it to his nose. The sweet scent was alien to roses in the mortal world. It smelled so much fuller and sweeter. He set it back down and crawled reluctantly out of bed. He was glad to see that there was no chain attached to his wrist or any weights around.  
  
---  
  
Duo passed the time reading and exploring the citadel. It was, in fact, very beautiful. Shinigami returned, as he said, right as night fell. He found Duo reading in front of the fire place in their bedroom.  
  
He snuck behind him, and wrapped his arms around him, preventing Duo's head from moving around. Duo tensed for a moment and then lay his head against Shinigami's chest.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Duo obeyed, following Shinigami as he got up.  
  
Shinigami sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Duo onto his lap. His hands roamed over Duo's body hungrily and while his lips found Duo's neck and now bare chest. Duo moaned when he felt Shinigami trail hot kisses down his neck. Shinigami then took Duo's lips.  
  
"We are taking a little trip tomorrow. I don't wish to do this to you but it must be done" Shinigami said as the kiss broke away.  
  
Duo had a sick feeling growing in his stomach. "Where to?" He choked out?  
  
"The mortal realm." Duo tensed.  
  
"W-...why?"  
  
"That stupid mortal and his would-be wife's wedding is tomorrow."  
  
Duo felt himself choking. The color drained from his face. WHAT! This can't be happening. He wouldn't marry Relena. Would he?  
  
The breath seemed to be caught in Duo chest. What was going on? The same Heero Yuy who had always said how much he hated being around Relena wanted to spend eternity with her? Something was definitely wrong, or so he hoped.  
  
"We will leave tomorrow in the morning. This must be done. I must prove to you that he does not love you so you will be mine forever."  
  
Shinigami already knew that Duo was slowly falling for him and this would just be the nail in the coffin.  
  
"But...I already lo-"  
  
"Shh...wait. The time isn't right yet."  
  
"If you want, you can ask your friends if they wish to live in the Underworld. I will make them immortals if that is what you wish."  
  
Duo just wanted to fall into an eternal slumber and never wake up ever again.  
  
---  
  
That night was a fitful one. What will everyone say when they see me like this? What will they do? Will they come with me? Duo wasn't sure if he wanted them to come or not.  
  
---  
  
Morning came all to soon for Duo. He was decked out in all black as usual. Looking good enough to eat. Shinigami looked his usual lusty self.  
  
"Shall we proceed?"  
  
Duo sighed. "It's not like I have a choice. Why do you bother asking?"  
  
Shinigami smirked and Duo followed him. They stepped into a warp field and transported to the mortal earth. Duo blinked at the surroundings. They were in the neighborhood he used to live in. They walked to the safe house. Duo stood in front of it, staring.  
  
"Come. We must go to the wedding."  
  
They transported to the wedding location.  
  
---  
  
Heero stood dressed in a tuxedo. The formalities were over and Relena and he were officially husband and wife. Now most of the guests had made their polite excuses to leave. They would be attending the reception later that night. The usual gang stuck around. They were sitting and chatting with the newly wed couple.  
  
"What is that?" Wufei exclaimed, pointing at the warp. Everyone just stared.  
  
---  
  
Duo could see their outlines. He caught sight of Relena's wedding dress and he felt like a knife had gone through his heart. They transported in front of the sitting pilots and Relena.  
  
---  
  
All of them just stared in shock at Duo and Shinigami. Duo looked stunning with his leather pants, wings, shirtless upper body and tattoo along with the fact that he wore a fang earring in one ear and a small black pendant in his neck.  
  
"D-Duo?" Quatre managed to stammer out. He made to go up and hug Duo but was a pushed back by an invisible force. Shinigami's right hand was up in the direction of Quatre.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Nobody touches him with the exception of me." Came the silky voice.  
  
"Duo where have you was?" Wufei shouted.  
  
"I believe I have to take credit for that." With that Shinigami explained what happened and what was going to happen.  
  
"I plan on keeping him forever. You three," he said pointing to Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, "have the choice of following Duo into the Underworld where you will be mad e into immortals."  
  
---  
  
All throughout the whole exchange, Heero and Duo stared at each other. Heero couldn't believe Duo could look so damn sexy and Duo was thinking how he couldn't believe that Heero had married Relena.  
  
---  
  
"Come Duo."  
  
Duo spread his wings and flew the short distance to Shinigami, his tattoo flashing in the light. Duo looked expectantly at Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa. No response.  
  
"So you shall not come? Well it's not like Heero has a choice, he will die whether he likes it or not. You three will live mortals and die mortals."  
  
Duo gave one last look before falling into Shinigami's embrace and then they disappeared.  
  
"I cannot believe what I saw." Wufei stated weakly.  
  
"That was not Duo, did you see the way he looked? He looked so, so..." Everyone knew what Quatre meant but didn't say it out loud.  
  
"So he is gone again. We could have gone with him." Trowa said gravely. "It wouldn't have mattered. Who knows what Shinigami would have done to us there. Maybe we will see Duo again." Wufei said looking up at the sky.  
  
"There is nothing to be done now."  
  
"True."  
  
---  
  
Duo felt odd. He couldn't describe how he felt as they reached the citadel. Heero didn't love him. Shinigami was the only person who showed him love.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Duo followed and he saw a beautiful diamond and silver glass sitting on a stand.  
  
"Drink."  
  
Duo obeyed, drinking in the succulent tasting liquid. He put the magnificent glass back down.  
  
"It will feel odd at the moment, but trust me it gets better."  
  
Duo's hand flew to his mouth. This must have been the immortality potion.  
  
"Too late now."  
  
An ethereal glow emanated from Duo and he could feel his blood evaporating, it was so hot. Then there was a wave of coolness and then everything stopped. The next thing he knew was that he was in a bedroom and straddled on a bed by Shinigami. He knew what was going to happen next...  
  
Owari  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Well I bid you adieu for the last time. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I had writing it.  
  
Hotaru 


End file.
